Phinedroids and Ferbots
|image = Robot dancing.jpg |band = Phinedroids and Ferbots |band2 = Phinedroids and Ferbots |runtime = 1:08 |genre = Synthpop, Disco, Electro, Tech House |before = None |after = None |album = Phineas and Ferb (soundtrack) |video = Episode version Soundtrack version }} " " is sung by the Phinedroids and Ferbots created by Phineas and Ferb during the episode "I, Brobot". They are voiced by Aaron JacobUser blog:Digigirl02/Composer Behind “Phineas and Ferb” Steps Out and Talks Music and Martin Olsonhttp://ringostrack.com/en/artist/martin-olson/21132. Lyrics Ferbots: Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids: We're Phinedroids and Ferbots And we're stomping our feet To the electric, magnetic, mechanical beat We've got light bulbs for eyes And aluminum noses We're busting chillin' moves with our robot poses Ferbots: '''Busting chillin' moves with our robot poses '''Ferbots: '''Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots '''Ferbot: Word (Second verse, sung when the brobots enter Dance mode a second time) Ferbots: Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids: We're Phinedroids and Ferbots And we're here to stay Now our work is done, We're shutting down for the day But we've learned our lesson We're switching to decaf lattes (at this point, the lyrics cannot be understood because they fade out and are covered by Candace's and Linda's lines) (when the volume comes back up on the song, it finishes with:) ...our imagination. We're Phinedroids and Ferbots And we're here to stay, Now our work is done we're shutting down for the day But we've learned our lesson We're switching to decaf lattes Ferbots: Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Ferbot: Word Soundtrack Version Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots We're Phinedroids and Ferbots And we're stomping our feet To the electric, magnetic, mechanical beat We've got light bulbs for eyes And aluminum noses We're busting chillin' moves with our robot poses (Busting chillin' moves with our robot poses) My arm was a gutter, my right shin was a drain The whole thing is controlled by ti-titanium brains But without imagination, everything we create turns out lame (Imagination, our imagination) We're Phinedroids and Ferbots And we're here to stay Now our work is done We're shutting down for the day But we've learned our lesson We're switching to decaf lattes Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Phinedroids and Ferbots Word Background Information *The formal name for aluminum is aluminium. "Aluminum" (uh-loo-min-num instead of ah-loo-min-nee-um) is a common pronunciation in the United States, and the song uses this pronunciation. *It is more or less a parody of "Funkytown" an 80s song as stated by Candace "Ugh, 80's music is so 2002!" *The song has apparent influences from The Robots and The Model by electronic band Kraftwerk, in rhythm and the manner in which the vocals are spoken. The German version of "Phinedroids and Ferbots" (titled Phindroid Ferboter) bears yet more similarities with Kraftwerk. *A remixed version of this song is featured in Phineas and Ferb: The Best Live Tour Ever!. Songwriters *Bobby Gaylor *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire *Aliki Theofilopoulos BMI Work # 9688156 References See also *List of songs *"I, Brobot" de:Phindroid Ferboter pl:Robo-taniec pt-br:Phineasdroides e Ferbôs Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Songs from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Category:Songs sung by Phinedroids and Ferbots Category:P